Space Guppies!
Space Guppies! is the seventh episode of Season 4 of Bubble Guppies. *Molly as Princess Molly of Unicornica *Gil as Captain Gil of the USS Minnow *Goby as Knucklehead Commander Klutzy *Deema as Robot Deema *Oona as Knucklehead Commander Clumsy *Nonny as Mr. Smarts, First Officer of the USS Minnow *Mr. Grouper as Galactic President Fuzzyfish *Bubble Puppy as Space Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Major Bummer *Robot Soldiers *Unicorns When the evil robot Major Bummer tries to eliminate music from the galaxy, Captain Gil, Princess Molly and the Guppies must restore peace, harmony and melody. We find Captain Gil, Mr. Smarts and Space Bubble Puppy cruising along through the outer space. Captain Gil asks Mr. Smarts to play songs from the ship's computer. However, Mr. Smarts says that all their music files are gone. They recieve a message from the Galatic Bubble Station. Captain Gil tells Mr. Smarts to put the message on screen. It was President Fuzzyfish. He was warning them that the meanest robot in the galaxy, Major Bummer and his army of robots have returned. He is stealing all the music from the galaxy and he's not going to stop until there's no more music. President Fuzzyfish says that if they find any music in the galaxy to keep it safe at any cost. The call ends. Mr. Smarts checks the computer and said that the president is right, there's no more music left in the galaxy. Captain Gil and Space Bubble Puppy feel troubled. Then, Mr. Smarts gets a very faint signal from a far away planet of Unicornica. He believes that it might be music. They all listen and Space Bubble Puppy hears something, it's music! Major Bummer had not found that planet yet. So Captain Gil commanded Mr. Smarts to set the course for Unicornica. Princess Molly was strolling along her kingdom, listening a song and humming along. Captain Gil, Space Bubble Puppy and Mr. Smarts teleport to her planet. Princess Molly greets them and present themselves. Mr. Smarts detected music from the princess' music player. She says that it's her favorite song and invites them to listen. Captain Gil tells Mr. Smarts to call President Fuzzyfish. He tells him that they found some music. President Fuzzyfish gets excited but tells Princess Molly that she holds the very last music in the galaxy. She worries. Just as he was telling her to protect it, the Galatic Bubbles Station's alarm went off. Major Bummer had arrived there and his call was cut off. Captain Gil says that they should protect the music and asks Mr. Smarts to teleport them back to the ship. Major Bummer takes over the Galatic Bubble Station. He was holding President Fuzzyfish captive. He knows the Princess Molly has the last music in the galaxy and if he doesn't tell him where she is, he would go to a timeout. The president said that he'll never tell him where is the princess. Major Bummer then sent him to the time out. Back at the space ship, Mr. Smarts asks Princess Molly for her music player. He connects it to the ship's computer and sees how they can restore music to the galaxy. They have to go to the Galactic Bubble Station's main computer and connect the music player, which will set a chain reaction to restore all the music in the galaxy. The only problem that Mr. Smarts said is that he won't be able to connect it to the station's computer, he doesn't know the language. But he did say that he has friend that can help them found at a Robot Dance Party Planet. Captain Gil commands a set course to that planet. The crew arrive to Robot Dance Party Planet. Princess Molly approches a robot that was dancing. A group of them wee dancing without music. After they finished, the robot admitted that it's really not the same without music. She sees the crew and welcomes them to their planet. The robots name is Robot Deema and she asked how can she help them. They tell her that they need her to speak to a computer. Robot Deema said that she can speak to any computer and asked for it. Princess Molly said that they don't have the computer and that they will have to go to the Galactic Bubble Station. She decides to go with them, since she loves music. They go back into the space ship. Captain Gil does an update. Mr. Smarts had to tell him something. The spaceship's computer said that the problem was that the engine is out of power. Though the ship was quite clear, Robit Deema repeated what it said. Mr. Smarts said that that means that the ship is out of gas. The ship starts floating in space. The next thing they knew, there was a Knucklehead ship in front of them. Robot Deema did not know who they are. Captain Gil said that the Knucklehead people are from planet Doofiter. Mr. Smarts adds that they are very clumsy, they tend to trip and to bump into thing a lot. They hear someone saying that they entered Knucklehead Space, and they bumped into the ship. They tell them that they are under arrest for stealing their music. At the process, Commander Klutzy accidentally bumps into their ship. Commander Clumsy is with him. Princess Molly explains that they didn't steal their music, but said that it was Major Bummer. When they heard that, Commander Klutzy falls off his chair and Commander Clumsy says that Major Bummer is the meanest robot in the galaxy. They explain to them that they are going to the Galactic Bubble Station and plug the music player into the computer to restore all music. They invite Captain Gil's crew on board. Commander Klutzy again bumps into their spaceship and set a course to the Galactic Bubble Station. When they arrived, the robot solders asked for their secret identity. Commander Clumsy said they don't need their identification. A robot solder replies that they do and tells them to prepare to be boarded. Mr. Smarts teleports them into the Galactic Bubble Station, while at the same time, the lobsterbots do the same into the Knucklehead's ship. Inside the station, they look for the main computer room. Robot Deema thought she found it and opened the door. It turns out to be coffee shop for the robots. The crew runs out of there, with the Lobsterbots following them. They ran through the station and they loose them and, not knowing, Commanders Klutzy and Clumsy. Now Robot Deema found the main computer room. They go in and she tries to plug the music player in. Just then, they recieve a video chat request. Captain Gil and Princess Molly tell Robot Deema not to answer it. She did and it was Major Bummer. His lobster bots also come in the room and they make a run for it. They run to the president's office, where Major Bumner is. They also get surrounded Lobsterbots. Princess Molly explains that while Major Bummer can erase all music from music players, music really comes from within. She sings her favorite song, and it wins over all of the Lobster Bots. Major Bummer is also won over, and he removes his helmet to reveal that he is actually a tiny crab! He explains that he's not a good singer, so he was jealous of music and that's why he wanted to erase all the music from the galaxy. He apologizes and music is restored to the galaxy. Pop Song: Bubble Pop Song Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 4 Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes with no dance song Category:Episodes with no field trip